vampire knight another story
by camus.phua
Summary: Zero kuran have always been hidden from the world secluded for her parents fear of the power hungry beings ever since she can remember,due to a prophecy made before she is born for she who would be the world savior,the one who will overcome the dark and guide the one back from the dark for that is her fate with her being the throne princess, Fem zero.


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is own by matsuri hino

{prologue}

Female zero: yuuki won't play a major role,just sometimes apperaring as sibilings to kaname and rido.(not very fond of her since I believed there is a limit,I would not mind if she is any bit like chihaya from chihayafuru)

Rei kuran also known as zero kuran is excited since today,her three cousins kaname kuran(the ancestor), rido kuran and yuuki who are triplets visiting and she is excited with no sibilings.

She is not allowed to go out often since there are many hunters and vampire targeting her for their increase of rank, status and powers for the prophecy that she who will rised again, the one who will bring the end of the war ,the one who will overcome the dark and guide the one back to the light from the darkness without being consumed by darkness and the seven sins and the girl who will lived .

With her blood , even the lowest of the hierarchy in the vampire society,the Level Es , may grow surpassing the one of purebloods, with her blood consumed , not one can died along with eternal youth even among the pureblood only self inflict wounds or self destruction may amend it . Add to that with her position as the throne princess due to her parents being the vampire community king and queen respectively leaved her desired by many.

With the prophecy, her parents fearing for her life hide her in a dull room with no windows , only a little door with necessity , usually with books that her parents brought back with her dreaming of the world beyond the mansion.

With the Fidelius spell casted around the mansion, potent spell that can be used to conceal a secret inside an individual's soul; the resident who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper. A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof.

Gakuto kuran the brother of Rido and haruka, the wisest among the three and harumi kuran the twin of juuri kuran have just told zero about her cousins and them visiting and were now waiting at the mansion foyer.

"ding dong" the doorbell ring,with Gakuto looking through the peephole of the door, seeing Haruka and juuri with their triplets went to open the door.

"Long time no see gakuto and harumi, may we come in?" haruka asked for his family of five.

Gakuto and harumi with zero moving to the side for the family of five to enter, with the loyal servants hanging the coats.

Waiking to the family living room, Harumi said to zero for her to bring her cousins up to her room to play among themselves while the adults are talking. So now,the four children aged from 8 to 5 being Kaname , Rido ,yuuki and lastly zero respectively.

Staring at each other with yuuki introducing herself"hey,I believe this is the first time we met, I am yuuki and these two are my brothers kaname and rido my triplets brothers. Zero taking yuuki's hand which is offered in a handshake gesture and shook it. Zero introducing herself albeit a little shy,"hi! My name is zero or rei but most people call me zero." in a soprano with musical like clear voice.

The the three triplets sibling were stunned with her voice,which sound like an angel which complement her looks with those silver hair like the kuran ancestress who is also a huntress. Seeing the two male brothers face red, zero panicked and asked them while touching their forehead, since zero's sister ichihara got sick often and die while they were three years old. While checking Kaname and Rido for their temperature,the two males were blushing hard because of the contact with their skin. With yuuki standing looking at her brothers knowingly while hiding a grin.

Zero seeing them getting redder,thought their temperature got higher and panicked ,rushing to the basin to fill a basin of water with cloth to wet their forehead while asking them to lie down since those two have not replied to Zero question asking them are they all right since they are stunned and let's say they think Zero is cute all worried for them.

Kaname who when have skin contact with zero felt a rush of power that connect him with a golden string felt strange and good but keep to himself.

The four adults then went to find the four kids. While Zero was asking her parents about the the two males condition thinking that they were sick , Haruka and juuri were amused on the scene and Juuri teased the Kaname and Rido :"you two seems to like the attention you are getting from Zero chan." When mention about the two males hogging Zero's attention,their blush deepens even more that is starting to resemble a tomato. With Yuuki standing at the side giggling at her brothers out of character behaviour.

All the while,Zero starts to yawn a bit and start to doze off.

Haruka and juuri seeing Zero dozing off starts to gets up and bid goodbye to Gakuto and harumi while patting a sleeping zero head and gathered their three children with each saying goodbye and will come again .

That is the day their crush on the silver hair girl blossomed .


End file.
